Peel Mailing List
Online group dedicated to Peel's legend. Visit homepage Peel Newsgroup Recent Shares Shows shared that aren't part of the ongoing 400 Box project or Eddie's one-man epic 200 Box. See also The Andrew T 90s tapes, 500 Box, and Kev's Tapes. Thanks to Bill, many files shared via the group can be accessed here. HELP WANTED *The John Peel Wiki is a community effort that has grown out of the newsgroup and your help here is always very much appreciated. * Pages without full tracklisting details are marked with a star(*). If you can add details, please open the page and click on the Edit link at the top right of the relevant section. When you have finished using the editing window, preview and save the page. *If the list below appears incomplete, please feel to add extra information using the Edit link at the top right of this section or add new pages. *Before adding new pages for whole or partial shows, you may want to check the one-step Make A New Tracklisting guide first before writing the date in the button below. A tracklisting template will appear when you open the new page. Please fill in as many details as possible. Please note that you must write in a date before pressing "Create New Tracklisting". type=create preload=Template:New Tracklisting editintro=Template:New Tracklisting Guide width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Tracklisting *For mixtapes, please write the name of the tape in the button below in the style Peel Day 2008 (mixtape). Please feel free to call your tape whatever you want, but be sure to add (mixtape) in brackets at the end. A template for mixtapes (in the style of the one for tracklistings) is in the works, but at present the button below will open on a blank page. Please write as many details as you can, preview and save the page. Please note that you must write in a name for your tape before pressing "Start New Article". type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article November 2008 07 July 1991: Cover versions show #2 NEW 27 December 1977: #13-#1 of the long lost 1977 Festive Fifty NEW Kev's Tapes: 1982 revisited RE-UP/RE-SHARE 10 September 1994 Rugrat, Blubber sessions NEW* (October 2008) 08 December 1999 Live Christmas special from Maida ValeNEW Peel Day 2008 (mixtape) NEW 18 January 1988 Bob, Wedding Present Ukrainian NEW 1902 Peelenium NEW 07 April 1993 Peel at Lunchtime #3 NEW 14 March 1992 Spiritualized, Leatherface sessions NEW Interview: Ken Garner with Nemone, Radio 6, 2007-10-02 06 April 1993 Peel Is Brambles #2 NEW Christmas 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia) Local radio Christmas special NEW (September 2008) 30 January 1984: Three Mustaphas Three, Yip Yip Coyote sessions NEW 29 August 1979: Undertones session, Siouxsie & The Banshees album, 40th Birthday Party 40 part 1 RE-UP 08 October 1994: Peel In Glasgow 2; Shriek, Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub NEW 07 October 1994: Peel In Glasgow 1; AC Acoustics, Nectarine No 9 sessions NEW RIP 25 August 1978: Tanz Der Youth, Whitecaps. King sessions RE-UP 30 August 1989: 50th Birthday special NEW 05 April 1993: Peel Is Brambles show 1 NEW 29 December 1996: Includes Festive Fifty 12-1 NEW 19 December 2000: 25 Years of the Festive 50 Special NEW (August 2008) 16 May 1981: It Makes me Laugh NEW 02 November 1973?: Keith Moon Stands In For John Peel NEW 12 March 1994: Ultramarine, Submarine sessions NEW Clips (unknown dates): 7 Seconds of Nausea, 11 Tracks & Modern Education NEW 01 January 1979: Festive Fifty #4 NEW 28 December 1978: Festive Fifty #3 RE-UP 27 December 1978: Festive Fifty #2 RE-UP 26 December 1978: Festive Fifty #1 RE-UP 05 January 1992: Milk, Hole sessions RE-UP 19 June 2001: Belle and Sebastian session RE-UP 30 November 1999: Echoboy session, Peelenum 1978 RE-UP 08 January 1994: Knights of the Occasional Table, Ivor Cutler sessions RE-UP 16 December 1999: Pachinos session, Peelenium 1986 RE-UP 28 September 1988: The Siddeleys, Amayenge sessions NEW 05 May 1995 ROC, Donkey sessions NEW 01 June 1981 1981 New Order, Killing Joke RE-UP, SPEED CORRECTED Compilation 1981-1983 1980 Reginald Bosinquet clip Dr Mango Tape1 (mixtape) Nov 1989, (exact date unknown) Dr Mango Tape 2 (mixtape) April or May 1981 (date exact date) 12 March 1993 Oil Seed Rape, PJ Harvey NEW (July 2008) 1996 Punk Fiction documentary NEW 26 November 1986 14 Iced Bears, Passamore Sisters NEW 28 November 1983 Dead Can Dance, Twinsets RE-UP 13 September 1983 3D, Popticians RE-UP 13 October 1982 Associates, Icon NEW 03 April 1979 Essential Logic, Big In Japan NEW 03 October 1977 / 04 October 1977 Ten Years Of Peel Listeners Choices 2 (edited) NEW 03 October 1977: Ten Years Of Peel Listeners Choices 1 (edited) NEW 20 December 1979 / 24 December 1979 / 26 December 1979 / 27 December 1979 / 01 January 1980: 1979 Festive Fifty (edited -- parts 1 and 2) NEW (please help fill in) (May 2008) 20 September 1982 Action Pact / Big In Japan NEW 04 May 1982 Blue Poland / Michael Smith NEW 21 September 1982 March Violets / Apollinaires NEW 22 September 1982 Tears For Fears / Animal Magic NEW 23 September 1982 Dance Fault / Christians In Search Of Filth NEW 12 October 1982 Animal Magic / Nightingales NEW (April 2008) 10 July 1992: Pavement / Sultans of Ping FC NEW 02 January 1980: PiL / UB40 NEW 14 August 1992: Small Factory / The Orb NEW 12 September 1992: Kitchens of Distinction / Babes In Toyland 16 February 1981: New Order / The Rezillos NEW 23 March 1983: The Fall / Ivor Cutler NEW 03 May 1982: Crabs / Boots For Dancing NEW (February 2008) 08 January 1994: The Knights of the Occasional Table / Ivor Cutler NEW 26 April 1982: Kan Kan / China Crisis NEW 14 July 1980: Pauline Murray / Bob Marley NEW 07 December 1999: Nectarine No.9 / Yo La Tengo live / Peelenium 1981 RE-UP 30 November 1999: Echoboy / Peelenium 1978 NEW 05 January 1992: Milk / Hole NEW 28 April 1982: Bauhaus / The Twinsets NEW 27 April 1982: Ju-Ju / UB40 NEW (January 2008) Julian's Tapes (torrent)‎: various 1978, 1979, 1981 shows NEW Not all currently available